


Midna's Lament

by Lady_Experiment



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, old story from years ago, the emotion lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: As Midna returns to the realm of Twilight, she reflects on her journey with Link. Focus's on the emotion lament. Requested by fantasyanimegirl283. Post TP. Complete.





	Midna's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Request from fantasyanimegirl283 on fanfiction.net. She wanted me to express Midna's lament at the end of Twilight Princess. So this is post game. In fact, this starts right after Midna enters the Mirror of Twilight and the mirror breaks due to her tear. Also, this was a little bit harder to write then I thought, but it was still fun. I tried to keep Midna in character as much as I could. My apologies if anything information is wrong. If there is, let me know and I will fix it. On another note, I was never really a big fan of Midna. I found her to be a bit annoying in the game. But as I wrote this, she grew on me. Personally, I am still a ZeLink shipper, but I'm not opposed to MidLink as much as I did before I wrote this. So as I was writing this, somehow this turned into a MidLink one-shot, don't know how. But I think some of Midna's sadness was due to leaving Link behind while she went back to the realm of twilight. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet I think. Except they don't die. What I mean by that is that they didn't mean to fall in love (at least for Midna), but since they are of two different realms, they can't be together. Maybe a comparison to how when a demon falls in love with an angel, or vice versa. I'm actually quite fond of those kinds of paranormal romance books. *looks up from her typing* Man, that author's note got really long. Sorry, I was just writing down my thoughts that I wanted to share with you guys & gals. So go forth my readers, and enjoy this requested one-shot!
> 
> Definition of lament from Merriam Webster: 1: to express sorrow, mourning, or regret for often demonstratively: mourn. 2: to regret strongly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Midna from the video game Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. All rights belong to Nintendo.
> 
> Note: Old work that I posted on fanfiction.net in 2013

Black skies. Eternal night. It was just like Midna remember. But as much as she loved twilight, she had grown fond of the light. Maybe due to a certain blue-eyed hero.

She then felt it in her soul. The Mirror of Twilight was now broken. Shattering into so many pieces that not even the bearer of Wisdom could restore it. In fact, she had her doubts that even the Goddess's could restore the mirror.

She was not a very emotional person, but saying goodbye to Link had been hard. He had been her constant companion during their journey to defeat Zant and ultimately, Ganondorf.

In fact, she would go as far as to say that she had grown to love Link. When he had run up that hill after the final battle with Ganondorf and he had laid eyes on her true form, she couldn't help but tease him as he was, what was that word those Hylians used? Ah yes, gawking. When she saw him gawking at her, most likely due to her beauty, she couldn't help him but tease him a bit. And then he put on the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. And that smile was for her, she just knew it.

What was the emotion she was feeling right now in her heart? Why did it ache so much?

Midna put her hand over her heart, as if that action alone could heal it. Pondering what this emotion was, she finally stumbled on it. Whereas she felt anger and resentment at Zant for sealing her in an imp form, stealing her throne, and casting her out of the Twilight Realm, she now felt something else entirely.

And that emotion was lament. It was sorrow. It was regret.

Midna bowed her head as she felt her eyes water up with tears as she truly realized what love meant now. Tears flowed down her pale face as she regretted leaving Link back in Hyrule.

As she looked up she saw her people. The twili. They were all back in their true forms as well, and they were approaching her.

Midna shed one last tear and then breathed in deeply and calmed herself down. Her people needed her now. And she would be a better ruler than she ever had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this request one-shot. Personally, it's a bit short for my taste, so I might make it longer when I have the time. I was thinking about making a one-shot about Midna's anger when Zant steals her throne and turns her into an imp. What do you guys think? Would you like to read that? Oh and please review! Thank you!


End file.
